(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices, which are one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, include two display units with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Liquid crystal display devices generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes. The generated electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
When liquid crystal display devices are used as display devices for television receivers, the size of the screen has become increasingly large. As the size of the liquid crystal display is increased, there is a problem in that the difference in the image viewed when a viewer views a center of the screen and when the viewer views left and right ends of the screen is increased.
In order to compensate for the viewing difference, the display device is curved in a concave or convex shape to be formed in a curved shape. The display device may be a portrait type which has a larger vertical length than a horizontal length and is curved in a vertical direction, and may also be a landscape type which has a smaller vertical length than a horizontal length and is curved in a horizontal direction.
As such, when the display device is curved to have a curved shape, a texture, reduction in luminance, and the like occur due to misalignment between upper and lower substrates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.